The present invention relates to a stapler apparatus which binds a plurality of documents printed with a copying machine, a printer, or a composite of machines thereof, etc., with staples.
Such stapler apparatuses conventionally are mounted with a staple cartridge therein storing rolled sheets of rolled bands of staples that are linked to form a sheet, or stacks of sheets of staples. The staple sheets in the staple cartridge are pulled out, and are drawn sequentially to a staple driving position and then driven into media for binding.
It is a precondition that the staple sheet in the aforementioned staple cartridge be pulled to a determined position at the leading edge of the cartridge when mounting to a cartridge holder that is either a body separate to the stapler apparatus or unitized thereto, to mount the staple cartridge to the stapler apparatus.
However, if the staple is not completely pulled out, for example, by carelessly forgetting to check beforehand, and the staple is offset one staple width, say 0.4 to 0.5 mm, it will not be at the proper driving position, thus nothing will be driven. If the amount of offset of a staple is, for example, 0.2 mm to 0.3 mm, the staple will not be completely set at the driving position, thus resulting in the driver striking only the edge of the staple. The staple, then, will become bent partway making it impossible to be driven, and easily causing defective bindings. Thus, there is the problem of not being able to staple securely from the first staple after mounting the staple cartridge.
An object of the present invention, in view of the aforementioned problem, is to provide a staple cartridge that can offset any discrepancies when mounting a staple cartridge, even if staples are slightly offset to check the occurrence of stapling defects.